Plague
by Dr.Pepper966
Summary: 120 healthy...the rest of the world infected...It's the degrassi students against the world. The war as begun.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my new story, just trying it out. See if yall like it. My friend had this dream and told me bout it, except im twisting it around a little, so not all the credit goes to me. Enjoy! :)**

**Plague- Prologue**

**Day 4- September 29, 2023. **

Another day. Just another day trapped inside Degrassi High School. As much as the students dreaded being in such a boring place, they were grateful to still be alive, to still be healthy. It was their sanctuary. What they now called their home

It was 5 days ago when it happened, that one day changed the whole world. Leaving the human race completely startled, shocked, and horrified. Most took action immediately; others already knew they didn't have a chance, not a single chance to survive. They were aware of what was going on but instead spent the last few days, maybe hours, with their loved ones instead of fleeing to a safe place that didn't exist.

Those who did flee were either never heard of again or became one of the infected. The virus spread, spread and spread. No one knows where it started from; no one knows how it started. All they knew was someone, from somewhere, carried this unknown disease into the world and destroyed it.

It made you go mad. Made you crave to sink your teeth into the sweet taste of human flesh. A single bite into a healthy person will transform them into one of the infected in a matter of seconds. Putting the body in an agonizing pain while you let out a shrieking howl; as blood trails out the mouth and nose. The once pure eyes turned into complete white orbs. Instead of smooth, living flesh, it turned into a gray, dead flesh.

Those who were infected didn't have such a stable ability to walk, but their sense of hearing was strong enough to hear from far distances.

The town of Toronto was one of the many that started to evacuate. In the process, an infected woman limped into traffic and attacked civilians. She'd dig her teeth into their necks and tear off a chunk of meat. While she feasted on it, the once healthy human transformed into her kind and attacked others.

The students of Degrassi were quickly brought back into the school, not being allowed to go out no matter how much they wished to see their family one more time. It was the safety of the children the adults cared of more, more than themselves. They blocked all doors and windows to keep out any of the infected. On that day, the once safe town was a danger zone for any healthy human.

The population of healthy people is around 2,600, those only being the ones in the school. Most students wept for hours, not wanting to know what happened to their family but at the same time having an urge to know if they survived or not. Yet they all knew they all turned into one of _them. _

Others curled up in a corner, looking somewhat mental, rocking back and forth, and tried to escape what had happened. They didn't want to believe it, they wanted to believe it would soon be cured, that everything would go back to normal. Little did they know, practically the whole world was now infected and the numbers of survivors were slight.

At night was the most terrifying. The students would huddle up in a group as they tried to get some sleep but knew it was impossible, for the infected banged on the doors and windows. Most came out at night because they were too sensitive to light, but others were able to withstand it and wandered around during the day.

Just another day but not a normal day. 5 days since the incident, 5 days since the world had completely changed. Unfortunately, 5 days wasn't enough to let the students get used to it. And no matter what number of days, no matter how long it is until the world turns safe once again, everything, including them, has changed forever.

**Aha, Well there it is for now. I wouldn't mind a couple reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the review, layalove :) Also Adam is not a transgender and Julia never existed.**

**Plague- Chapter One **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6- October 1<strong>**st****, 2023**

_In the moist fog, a girl ran and ran, looking so desperately for shelter, someplace to hide. She frantically looked around in the mist as trails of sweat trickles down her forehead._

_Her eyes darted this and that way, not so sure which path to take, which corner to turn for they could hold her worst nightmare. Any move she makes can determine her future in a matter of seconds. _

_Her breath rushed in and out furiously and it was hard to control it. She had been running as fast as her legs could take her, not stopping once to catch a breath. She knew that if her breathing didn't quiet down __they__ would find her. _

_It was getting dark and her panic state grew. Without having any other choice, she crawled through an opening in one of the many abandoned houses. Once inside, she made sure to block the opening with the trash cans outside of it and to cover a little window with a thick, dark curtain. In one of the corners of the room, she spotted an old, wooden desk._

"_I guess that'll have to do."_

_It was very weak but it was the only protection she had at the moment. And she wasn't going to give it up now; it was too late to go looking for better shelter. When she crawled under the table, she backed up as far as she could. She brought her knees to her chest and trembled in fear against the cold floor. _

_It wasn't long until the familiar howls and growls were the only things to be heard in the dark night._

~~~~ Degrassi

"Alright, people. Remember your places?" Ms. Dawes called out through her bullhorn. The students nodded, already having the transition memorized.

"Good, now get to your positions." She stopped to look at her watch. "You have 10 minutes."

The students obeyed and quickly walked away. A sea of students jumbled together as they hurriedly walked down the hall and into what the school calls "The Heart."

It was called that way with the fact that it was a wide, circular hallway that divided into many other hallways and was at the center of the school. There's enough room for the students to fit if positioned properly. Which is one reason the teachers had organized the sleeping arrangements. For the first couple of days, the students had violently fought each other for a spot, despite what was happening in the outside world.

It was a struggle for the 6 teachers to maintain 1,200 students but somehow it had been done. It got out of hand at times but they, along with some other students, helped keep things as calm as possible.

Out of all the students, one student sat in the shadows far along a hallway that came off the Heart. She starred through a small crack in the boards. It was a foggy day, which would usually brighten her mood up a bit but not today, not ever. Clare Edwards was her name, a name that just struck the other students as just another name, another person.

For a mere second, she saw a figure run through an alley of houses. Clare wasn't sure if it was one of the infected or possible a healthy person, which seemed irrelevant. Although, she wasn't going to take any audacious actions to see what it actually was so she scooted away from the window.

"Clare! What on earth do you think you're doing!" , her 11th grade science teacher, rushed towards her.

"Um…sitting." She said in a casual voice.

"Yes, but sitting by a _window!_ You know how dangerous it is to be near one."

Clare sighed, stood up, and brushed off some dust on her jeans. She really didn't see how she could possibly be harmed when all the windows were completely boarded up. Although, she didn't want to start an argument so she apologized.

"Sorry, Mr. Thomas. Just wanted to see what it was like outside." She said in a sad voice. Not for pity but she truly felt upset that she wasn't able to be or even look outside.

"It's…okay. Just don't do go near one again." put a hand gently on her back and led her towards the other students.

(~~~)

Laying on the floor with his hands properly placed behind his head, was a raven haired boy named Elijah Goldsworthy. Everything had happened so quickly, it was hard for him to process it, it left him numb. His mother and father… just gone. It left him in tears for 2 days and still let some fall out time to time. His best friend, Adam Torres, sat against a wall, paler than he was yesterday.

The apocalypse had affected Adam greatly, to the point where he barely talked or moved. It wasn't much of a surprise though, many were that way. His brother, drew, was one of the students that came in too late. The infected grabbed onto him and sunk their teeth into his skin. Adam had tried so desperately to reach his dear brother but Eli and teachers pulled him. He clawed, screamed, and kicked to be let go, to help his brother but finally gave in, crying into Eli's shoulder.

From then on, Adam made little movement, which greatly worried Eli but figured if he gave Adam sometime to slightly adjust, he'll begin to speak again. It hasn't worked so far.

Out of the corner of Eli's eye, he spotted _her_. was walking her towards an empty spot, which so happened to be next to him. He examined her as she walked over the people. Her auburn curls bounced as she walked, her crystal blue orbs bluer than the sky, and her plump pink lips. Eli gulped at how stunning she looked, even if her clothes were worn out and her hair oily from the lack of a shower. Most people looked that way, so it didn't bother him or anyone.

Eli had always had a crush on Clare since the day he laid his eyes on her and had tried to figure out any details about her. He hoped that this opportunity could finally bring them to know each other. Yet, he knew it would be better to just be friends at a moment like this.

Clare plopped down next to a boy in a beanie and behind a boy dressed in all black.

"Once again Clare, don't ever do that again, okay? We just worry about your safety." Clare could feel the boy in black staring at her but she ignored it. "Okay."

walked away and towards 5 of the others teachers, leaving Clare with two complete strangers. She looked at her new 'neighbors'. The one in the beanie sat with his legs crossed. He looked zoned out, just out somewhere other than in reality. She fixed her eyes on the boy lying in front of her; their eyes met. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of his eyes. They were the greenest eyes she had ever seen.  
>"So Blue eyes, what'd you do?" Clare was appalled with the name her called her. It didn't bother her; more like flattered her, most people just called her Clare-Bear, which she was not fond about. But this name, it was different in a good way.<p>

"Just sat by window, didn't really see the harm in that." He smirked at her.

"I'm Clare." She stuck her hand out for a shake and Eli politely took it.

"Eli. Nice to meet you."

Clare settled herself on her side, her back against the wall. The floor was cold and very uncomfortable with the lack of room but it would have to do.

"Alright everyone, in a minute we're going to turn off the lights for the night and try to get your best sleep." said as the students murmured and tried to get in comfortable positions.

After a minute, the lights were shut off and it was completely quite until the usual growls and howls invaded the silence. It was still a sound no one could get used to, it still frightened many, no matter how many times they hear it.

(~~~)

After hours and hours of the constant noises made outside, some were able to fall asleep. Other stayed wide awake, too afraid something will happen if they fell asleep. One of them being Jenna Middleton. She had her back against everyone so they wouldn't see the tears streaming down her cheeks. She had her hands on her stomach as she continued to phrase something over and over.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>:) So…Any reviews? I wouldn't mind a couple. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your review :) And to clear up the whole 2023, I just preferred to have it at that time. And I keep changing the population and it seems rather high so im just bringing it **_**allll**_** the way down to 120 students. The others..Well, became one of the infected and blah. So, here it is :D**

**Plague- Chapter 2**

**Day 7- October 2, 2023**

The sun arose and sunlight peeked through the cracks in the boarded up window. Some students lifted their heavy eyelids, never being able to get the necessary amount of sleep. The others just had new bags added under their eyes and a pounding headache from the lack of sleep.

From morning to dawn, they were allowed to do what they wished. Any sexual content or exposing yourself to the outside world was unpermitted; they didn't want to lose any more students or have to deal with pregnancy. Little did they know that they already had a pregnant teenager in their hands. But Jenna was determined to keep it a secret. She found out a couple days before the apocalypse and had mixed emotions of disappointment and excitement. But she did not expect to have her baby be brought into a world like_ this._ If it were to even make it out alive.

Considering the amount of food they were given, Jenna hoped, somehow, it would be enough for the baby. The students could only eat twice a day- three times sometimes on special occasions or because of drastic measures. Is she were to tell any of the teachers, they would consider feeding her more- in sake of the baby's health. But Jenna didn't want to be the reason they began to run out of food quickly. It was going to happen eventually, they all knew it, but _she_ didn't want to be the cause of quickening the pace.

Instead of getting up and walking around-like most of the students did when they woke up- she stayed in the same position. She brought her knees closer to her chest and let another tear trickle down her check.

(***)

"Come on, Adam. You haven't eaten a thing in days. And you've been sitting like that for a long time, you need to walk around a little."

Adam didn't respond to Eli. He continued to stare off into the distant, only hearing Eli's statement as a faint voice miles and miles away. Eli sighed, shaking his head in sadness and worriedness for his friend. He sat back down against the wall as the other students walked around a little.

Clare awkwardly sat there, staring between the two boys. She wasn't any different from them, except for the fact she was a girl. They were tired, depressed, and just scared.

Clare scooted closer to Adam, thinking maybe she could help him come out of his trace. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but she got no response- not even a little glance or flinch.

"Adam," she whispered, "…Let's go get something to eat." Clare mentally slapped herself for saying not such a clever thing. It didn't surprise her though that he didn't answer; he hasn't answered anyone in days. Clare once again tried and softly shock him.

"Adam, it's time for you to come back. Back to reality. You need to eat and move around a little." No response.

"Adam."

Clare stared at Adam intensely, hoping maybe awkwardness would settle in him and make some sort of movement. Sadly, he didn't do anything but stayed the way he was since the lockdown. She sighed and started to get up, getting a great sensation as her back cracked and her legs stretched. No one like to sleep on the floor, it always gave them a bad back in the morning and a head ache. Even with blankets, it was still an uncomfortable place to sleep.

Eli looked up at her in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"To get something to eat. I'll bring you and Adam back something." Eli nodded and Clare walked off to the cafeteria where they were serving a simple granola bar and orange/apple juices.

(***)

Her heels clicking against the floor was the only thing heard in the deserted hallway. Alli Bhandari tugged at her blanket to wrap tighter against her little body. It was cold in the part of the school she was it, but even with the cold temperature she found comfort in the empty hallways, it gave her a place to escape.

In a swift turn, she came in contact with a door and entered. There wasn't much in the room, just the usual things that would be in a math classroom. She walked over to a window, one that wasn't boarded up- which surprised her that the teachers had missed one.

Alli grabbed a chair and sat by the window, just soaking in the outside world. It was darker than usual; ominous clouds swirled around in the sky. It frightened Alli a little.

"Probably just a little storm…"

Alli rested her head on her chin and closed her eyes, in hope the pounding headache she had would go away. She began to day dream about her life before everything turned into a disaster.

After a couple minutes, she realized she had been away from everyone's sight for too long and knew Sav would start to worry and would go looking for her. She didn't want anyone to find her secret hide out.

Alli's eyes slowly fluttered open but when she did, she was face to face with an infected that had blood dripping from its mouth. The only thing that separated the two was the glass window.

"Oh my god!" Alli screamed and scurried out of the chair. The infected howled and slammed his hands on the window, over and over.

As Alli tried her best to escape the room, her leg got caught on the leg of a desk and fall, hitting her head on the side of the desk as she fell. Blood trickled down her forehead and formed a puddle on the floor.

On the other side of the window, he stared at the blood eagerly; licking his lips- imagining the sensation the blood would bring to him. Knowing he wouldn't be able to break the glass on his own, he ran back into the town, howling.

Blood, being something the infected love.

…**Is it just me...Or has no one updated at all today? Because I keep refreshing the page and it's still the same…Which is weird. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed it. I wouldn't mind a couple reviews :)**


	4. AN

**Hey…I'm starting to doubt my story. You know? Not sure If I should continue or not. I'll leave it up to you guys to tell me if I should continue…**


End file.
